


Miracle of Christmas

by whatever55



Series: Rewriting Their Past [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: It took a lot of work but Lucy wanted to make this Christmas in the bunker special for Flynn and she knew just the gift that would do it.





	Miracle of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first foray into Timeless fanfic, but this show was just too good not to. I may be convinced to write more as a series since I have ideas for prologues and after this little piece if people think it is worth continuing. I hope you all enjoy.

Rufus knocked on the door to Flynn’s room. The door was yanked open showing a scowling man. 'If looks could kill I would be dead... again.' Rufus thought raising his hands in surrender.

“Don’t shoot the messenger! It was Lucy’s idea.” he hurriedly said, thrusting a pile of papers into his arms before fleeing to go find Jiya.

Flynn’s curiosity, despite the day it is, gets the better of him and shutting the door he goes to sit on his bed. The first folded paper is a letter written in Lucy’s familiar script.

 

_Rufus and I did something that probably changed your memories from what we know. In our timeline both your wife and daughter were murdered by Rittenhouse. I am not sure how much you believe me in this time line so the following papers are evidence I asked for from Agent Christopher. I would recommend skipping the crime scene photos, but I didn’t take them out because somehow it felt wrong to give you a file with things missing._

_I figure that you believe that they were both still murdered and I hope you forgive me but Iris isn’t. After the evidence there is a letter from Lorena for you. I hope you can understand what we did was to bring you a joy that you didn’t have in my timeline._

_Yours,_

_Lucy_

 

Flynn puts Lucy’s letter to one side and the evidence to another. He plans on returning the evidence to her. He doesn’t need it to believe her. With shaking hands, he opens the letter from Lorena. His eyes feast on her handwriting before he begins to read.

 

_My Dear Garcia,_

_It feels like a cliché to start this letter with ‘if you are reading this then I am dead,’ but well… I am sorry that I am not there with you but know that I go out having made this my choice.  
You see Lucy visited me while I was still pregnant with Iris. At first, I thought she was insane but then she began telling me things that only someone close to you would know, like that your nose twitches in your sleep._

_I began listening to her tell me this fantastical – and mostly terrifying – story of how Iris and I were killed and how it destroyed you. I am so sorry. She asked for me to come with her. I couldn’t. Instead we made a plan to make sure that Iris survived them. You will need to ask Lucy about that if you want to know._

_I love you, but so does she and if the way she talks about you is any indication as to your feelings you are completely head over heels for her. I love you, but she adores you. I wasn’t going to come between you both. I know that you will never forget me and that is more than enough for me._

_Before I leave Iris in your capable hands, I have two requests of you. Move on if you haven’t already. You can continue to love me but you and Lucy would make a great match; I can see it already with how she spoke about you. At least give it a chance._

_My last request is Iris deserves a mother to fight with when she gets older and Lucy already loves her. Why else would she work so hard to save her life. No matter what happens between the two of you, Iris deserves someone who is like a mother to her and unfortunately it seems that it won’t be me, but I can’t think of someone I would rather help raise our daughter than the woman who loves you enough to risk time changing. I know this isn’t fair of me to ask since I don’t even know your entire relationship with her, but I think I am allowed to be selfish with this request._

_Until we meet again in another timeline._

_Lorena_

_P.S. Lucy is hot. Please tell me you haven’t been stupid enough to ignore your desires or I swear Garcia Flynn I will come back and haunt you!_

 

Flynn laughed and cried as he read through the note and reread it again and again before his eyes zeroed in on one line.

_Before I leave Iris in your capable hands…_

That is when it hit him. Iris, HIS Iris, was alive! He had given up hoping when their plan failed. He flew up from the bed and sped to the door, opening it quickly.

He didn’t have to take anymore steps. There in front of him was Lucy, standing with a sleeping baby in her arms. The baby was swaddled in a blanket with a bow on the blanket.

“Iris,” he whispered, unaware of the tear streaks on his face and almost as unaware of Lucy placing her in his arm.

“Merry Christmas, Garcia,” Lucy whispered, about to turn around to give him some private time with his daughter. Flynn decided to throw caution to the wind and took the advice of his late wife. Keeping Iris steady in one arm, he used the other to pull Lucy to him and kissed her. There was no hesitation from either.

“Merry Christmas, Lucy,” he answered when he pulled back.


End file.
